villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadow Bonnie
Shadow Bonnie, '''also known as '''RXQFSFASXC is a character in seen Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''and ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He also appears in Ultimate Custom Night and Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. Shadow Bonnie is a dark form that haunts Fredbear's Family Diner, and both the old and new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, appearing in both FNaF2 and FNaF3. Being a dark form, Shadow Bonnie takes the form of a silhouetted Toy Bonnie. Shadow Bonnie returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 alongside Shadow Freddy but unlike the latter, Shadow Bonnie is confirmed as a protagonist rather than an antagonist by helping what is presumed to be what remains of the Puppet. Shadow Freddy's role is unknown, but it is speculated he is also good. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Shadow Bonnie makes its first appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Rarely, the player may encounter what appears to be a shadowy, silhouetted version of Toy Bonnie, with white eyes and teeth, standing on the left side of The Office. If the player stares at it for too long, it will appear to fade away like Golden Freddy and cause the game to crash. The mobile version, however, freezes the game instead. This hallucination is very much like Shadow Freddy, although it is seen in The Office instead of the Parts/Service room. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Shadow Bonnie returns as an important character in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, being a anti-villain as opposed to its appearance in the first game. RWQFSFASXC is the second to last key to the puzzle in the quest to free the children that commences at the end of the game. The player can play RWQFSFASXC's mini-game by double-clicking its plushie on Night 5. Should the player choose to ignore RWQFSFASXC's mini-game or not meet the correct criteria, will in return suffer the continuation of the haunted cycle. As RWQFSFASXC, the player must complete either of the two Scenarios. *In Scenario 1, RWQFSFASXC ventures through the room, and exiting through the door. *In Scenario 2, RWQFSFASXC contacts a crying child, causing the cake to appear and unlocking a child for the Happiest Day mini-game, leaving the final step for The Puppet. RWQFSFASXC's job is then complete and is not heard of again. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Shadow Bonnie returns in Ultimate Custom Night. Instead of being customizable, Shadow Bonnie is randomly spawned in by Dee Dee or Shadow Dee Dee. Once spawned, Shadow Bonnie will darken the office making it practically impossible to physically see any animatronics. Eventually, Shadow Bonnie will disappear, with its effect being undone and Shadow Bonnie not appearing for the rest of the night. ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' Shadow Bonnie appears in the AR game Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. He appears when the player collects too much Dark Remnant. The player has to shine the light on him, otherwise he will jumpscare the player. Gallery Images ShadowBonnie UCN.png Shadow Bonnie.jpg Shadow Toy Bonnie.jpeg|Shadow Bonnie in the office. Shadow Bonnie FNaF3.png|Shadow Bonnie in the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 minigame. Shadow Bonnie Show Stage.gif Purple Bonnie Sprite Gif.gif|Shadow Bonnie in the hidden minigame on Five Nights at Freddy's 3. mzirtyjx5ok4rd3vcyv6.png|A Shadow Bonnie statue in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Videos Shadow Bonnie ghost Easter Egg crashes my game! - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Shadow Bonnie Extended HD Trivia *Shadow Bonnie's true name was proven to be RWQFSFASXC in Five Nights at Freddy's World **In the game, RWQFSFASXC's loading screen is "Say my name!" reference to their name being a random selection of letters. *Shadow Bonnie was one of the secret characters for ''Ultimate Custom Night ''that can be summoned only be Dee-Dee, along with Bonnet, Nightmare Chica, Plushtrap, Minireenas and Lolbit. *It is theorized that Shadow Bonnie is a form of Springtrap. *Shadow Bonnie's name is actually given by the fans, but was never called that. *Shadow Bonnie is also theorized to be the apparition of one of the employees whom wore the Spring Bonnie suit, which malfunctioned and killed the employee. Thus the suit itself was put in storage. Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Thought-Forms Category:Murderer Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Enigmatic Category:Mute Category:Monsters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Genderless Category:Nameless Category:Noncorporeal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Grey Zone Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Animals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Horror Villains Category:Undead Category:Self-Aware Category:Friend of a Hero